


跌落

by YourRamsay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Summary: “圣母慈悲。”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	跌落

莱莎夫人跌落在月门之下，六百尺无尽般的冰雪长天甚至会让她感受不到肉体的痛苦。莱莎夫人让她圈养的歌手的乐声响在城堡每一个角落，为她与第二任丈夫的结合庆祝。莱莎夫人一直拒绝卷入战争，即使是她的外甥成了王者……

老侍女在厨房为小公爵的麦粥加上牛奶，心中默默地祈祷。旁人不知莱莎夫人往日的性情模样，也不知道莱莎夫人在奔流城的故事。鹰巢城的侍女和仆从在她尚在人世的时候就开始了议论，莱莎夫人毫无优雅可言、莱莎夫人精神错乱、莱莎夫人神经兮兮，即使是再愚笨无知的人，也都能看出首相的妻子精神异常。

年老驼背的美拉记得她在君临做侍女的时候，莱莎夫人从不迈出红堡一步，上街对莱莎夫人来说是一种可怕的冒险。即使国王待首相极亲近，首相也常常出门，他年轻的妻子却从不相陪。莱莎夫人只喜欢待在自己的塔楼房间里，她喜欢听歌手的音乐，就把歌手养在宫中，歌谣能安抚夫人紧张的神经，她神经质似的行为都是因为她太紧张了——美拉认为这是因为她流产太多次，还有她本身的性格。美拉从莱莎·徒利出生的时候就成了她的侍女，在此前美拉侍奉的是河安夫人。

莱莎·徒利，容易害羞、有一颗温暖的心的可爱少女，而莱莎·艾林是个神经质。这一切不只是一场婚礼导致的。美拉在莱莎小姐的去圣堂进行婚礼之前也在侍奉她，为她挽好她红棕蓬松的及腰长发，为她披上红蓝双色的徒利家象征色的披风。记得那时候的莱莎小姐极力克制着她恐惧的颤抖，她虽然如此害怕，却不忘对侍女言谢。莱莎小姐在站起来的时候落了泪，妆容被泪水打湿、花掉，修女颇不耐烦地催促她快一些，莱莎小姐垂下便眼睛，由侍女重新化妆，提着裙摆低着头跟修女和侍从下了楼。

在那之前的一夜，莱莎小姐本想找修女进她的房间，等美拉把奔流城中每个修女的名字说了一遍后她又作罢。她说天父已经给了她最严厉的惩罚，她再也不想祈祷了。那是赌气的话，她结婚之后祈祷的更多。谁知道她的话指的是天父还是父亲呢？她根本不想嫁给年纪比她父亲还大的琼恩·艾林，是徒利大人逼她的。她被那个矮个子男人吸引，当时他还不是君临的大臣，只是奔流城的养子。

即使是美拉这样的侍女，在奔流城时也不会高看培提尔·贝里席几眼。莱莎小姐却奇怪地爱上了他，也许是日久生情，也许爱本就是无缘由的。她是个内向的孩子，不会让人无法拒绝地释放魅力，尽管她和她姐姐一样漂亮。她是个大胆的孩子，没有在七神之前进行婚礼便和她爱的人结合。徒利大人知道后让她在圣堂里日夜忏悔、祈祷，直到修女说天父仁慈地赦免了她的淫荡罪行，她才摆脱了罪行的果实。

事实上，天父对她罪行的惩罚远不止于此。美拉在莱莎夫人每一次令人绝望的生产时都侍奉在侧，夫人前两次在痛苦的呻吟中呼喊圣母慈悲，甚至恳求陌客带走她。鲜血染红的床单被褥成了莱莎夫人的噩梦，她那段时日只能凭借甜睡花入睡，又常常在狼时被噩梦赶出睡眠。鹰巢城厅堂里很少看到她的身影，莱莎作为少女时的美丽在她于鹰巢城的两次流产后散去了，她逐渐不喜欢对镜自照。起初，莱莎夫人连衣服都不愿意订做新的，尽管她的身材越来越臃肿，她还是宁愿把自己挤进从奔流城带来的裙子里。直到修士说这样对她的身体不好，艾林大人才命令她换下了原来的裙装。

她这种神经兮兮的偏执在来到君临之后更严重了。战乱初定，新朝刚开，君临的贵妇人们都一个比一个漂亮，未婚的女孩更是打扮得花枝招展，希望能得到新王青睐。莱莎夫人不过十七八岁，却身材走形，美貌不再，她的丈夫走在她身边，场面令养尊处优的少女和贵妇发笑……她们中的大多数当然不会冒犯艾林大人，但女人对女人之间的恶意是敏感至极的。莱莎夫人不爱参与她们的小会议，尽管她在地位上比她们尊贵得多。

莱莎不见她们，不代表她没有被影响。莱莎很少离开房间，却每日在脸上涂脂抹粉，她不照镜子，只是问侍女，她的样子好不好看。她的脾气也逐渐暴躁，美拉当然不会说她不好看，但她认为自己“就算好看，又有谁能欣赏呢”，她越来越容易发怒，无论对方是不是在嘲笑她。直到她喜爱的贝里席来到君临，她才愿意走出首相塔，在城堡里走动，她期待每一次见到她的贝里席的机会，她开始对着镜子化妆，她发现自己下手没轻没重，从此才愿意由侍女为她扑粉涂香。美拉也为她化过妆，莱莎夫人的脸虽然比少女时圆润，五官却还保留着昔日的美。但宫廷中漂亮女子太多太多，她作为人妇残存的美丽在她们被精心保护的美好容颜之前显得微不足道。美拉为她从小看着长大的小姐惋惜到伤心的地步。不曾被奔流城里的人们高看一眼的小个子男人竟也成了她感谢的人，因他的到来让莱莎夫人恢复了一些正常。

只是贝里席爱不爱她呢？他在君临开了一家妓院，莱莎夫人对此知不知情？他平步青云，身侧有多少想攀附高枝的花儿？美拉并非对小姐不敬，只是莱莎比起那些女孩，只有她的头衔能为贝里席带来满足……男人的欲望却不会只有头衔，她的确深爱着他，美拉毫不怀疑如果艾林大人辞世，莱莎夫人会提出与贝里席大人成婚。事实果真如此，但是晚了太多年，莱莎夫人甚至有了她和艾林大人的孩子。小公爵的出世令所有人都惊讶而欢喜，艾林大人终于有了继承人，而莱莎夫人也很开心，她为“老头子终于不来爬上我的床铺”而高兴。

天父对她的惩罚并没有随着圣母赐予她“生命中的宝贝”而终结。小公爵出生就病恹恹、泪水涟涟，莱莎夫人几度以为他要被陌客带走。随着小公爵年纪的增长，做母亲的也越来越疼爱她唯一的孩子，她不放心让侍女为小公爵洗澡，只要小公爵哭泣，她就认为有人要淹死她的孩子，相似的事情在进食、穿衣、睡眠上也发生了。到最后，她把大多数侍女全都赶走，她宁愿自己亲力亲为地照顾小公爵。

美拉为鹰巢城祈祷。贝里席绝非爱护他的人，他在奔流城为莱莎的姐姐凯特琳而战，又在君临诱惑了莱莎的心，无非是为了鹰巢城，孤儿寡母最是好骗，这不他正自封峡谷守护者，胁迫小公爵就范？

美拉把牛奶麦粥端给小公爵，祈祷小公爵能受到圣母的祝福，以及他母亲未曾得到的宽恕与赐福。


End file.
